emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5838/5839 (8th February 2011)
Plot Val and Eric read the riot act to Amy, but when she overhears Moira saying that she's a bad influence on Hannah, she goes AWOL. Later, David and Leyla catch her arguing with a bouncer having been thrown out of a bar and escort her home. Val is furious and asks why they should care about her when she clearly doesn't care about them. Amy begs them to give her another chance, but Val thinks they should face facts - maybe they've got it all wrong and they're not cut out for this. Amy explains to David that she has messed up good and proper and needs his help to make things right. Seeing a flash of vulnerability, David says that he has an idea of how to help. Later, Amy approaches Val and Eric with a list of ground rules that she promises to stick to if they just let her prove herself. Meanwhile, with Jackson on his mind, Aaron is distant and abrupt with Flynn. Flynn is direct with Aaron and wants to know why he's not the guy he met the other day. When Aaron can't bring himself to tell the truth, Flynn leaves, telling Aaron he has his number if he wants to be honest. Conflicted, Aaron doesn't stop him leaving. The next day, Flynn turns up at the garage and arranges to meet Aaron later in the pub so they can talk. Worried he'd be upset if he saw them together, Aaron tells Jackson that he's invited Flynn for a drink. Jackson is thrown but covers by agreeing to join them for a pint. Later, however, it looks like Jackson isn't coming and Flynn suggests they should go into town. Flynn spots the bus approaching and urges Aaron to hurry. Spotting Jackson and Hazel coming up the road, Aaron is faced with a choice. Jackson's heart then breaks as he sees Aaron turn and follow Flynn. Elsewhere, Charity is stunned when Jai gives her a flash new car; Alicia is grateful when Leyla gives her money to take Jacob bowling; Mia agrees to have lunch with Adam and Ella wonders if he's out of his depth with her; and Cain and Faye are both annoyed as Charity and Jai plan a business trip away in Leeds. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Flynn Buchanan - Ryan Prescott *Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree Locations *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room and front garden *The Grange B&B - Dining area, guest lounge and Amy's room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and exterior *Robblesfield Way *Home Farm - Hallway *Hotten street *Unknown bar *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Leyla's - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Dingle Automotives - Garage *Playground *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode due to a friendly match between England and Denmark on Wednesday 9th February transmitting at 7:00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,390,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes